The subject matter disclosed herein relates to gas turbine engines, and more specifically, to coverplates for turbines.
In general, gas turbine engines combust a mixture of compressed air and fuel to produce hot combustion gases. The combustion gases may flow through one or more turbine stages to generate power for a load and/or a compressor. A pressure drop may occur between stages, which may promote flow of a fluid, such as bucket or blade cooling air, through unintended paths. Coverplates may be disposed over turbine wheel posts to reduce fluid leakage between stages.